Rich and Ragged
by NeneKanerva
Summary: They are two girls with different worlds. They have a shared destiny, to save two sisters from death. But Miki and Nori face a challenge called love. That might destroy their fates... OC/OC, femslash.
1. Prologue

Rich and ragged

Summary: Two girls, Nori and Miki, are from totally different worlds. But they realise, that they have something in common... Is it associated with two sisters, who died just a while ago? OC/OC, femslash.

Prologue: Saviour

"Mom, dad, I'm off!" young girl shouted, as she run out of the front door. Her brown hair was flapping in the wind as she ran on the streets of the little seaside town. Nori Ikeda was running to the beach, to watch a surfing competition. Sunlight reflected from the small glasses, and her freckles looked like they were on fire because of the light. But the strange marking next to her left eye was always dull black.

Nori was always a little unsure, when she ran through that part of the town. it was dark and dirty, and there was many criminals and killers. She never had met one, but it was just luck. 'Hope I get there safe', she thought, but then someone grabbed her sleeve and pulled her to a small alley. It was very dirty, and smelly. But the worst thing was a man, who looked very strong. He had a knife in his hand, and Nori knew she was going to die. She closed her eyes, as the knife became closer and closer...

But suddenly she heard a gunshot. She opened her eyes, as the strong arm didn't hold her anymore. She almost fell on her knees, because she was so weak, but another arm grabbed her in time. That arm was thinner, but it was strong too. Nori looked up, and saw a girl looking at her. She had the whitest hair and red eyes. On her right eye there was two scars, what formed a cross. And under that, she had the same marking as Nori. Even though she looked a bit creepy, Nori wasn't scared. "Thank you... You saved me..." she managed to stutter. Taller girl stood up, and Nori saw, that she had lost her whole right arm. There was just a little stub. She gasped a little, but that girl smiled. "That's nothing, I really wanted to help you", she said, but when she saw Nori's face, she continued to speak. "Don't worry about my arm, I lost it in fight when I was ten years old. And about my coloring, I'm also albino, you know?" Nori nodded. "My name is Miki. I don't have a surname. What about you?" Nori looked down for a second. "I'm Nori Ikeda... But I have to go", Nori told Miki. "Surfing competition is about to start!" Miki smiled warmly. "May I come too?" she suddenly asked. "If you want", Nori said to her. "Let's go, then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, welcome to my first fic! Now that this story has finally started, let me introduce myself ;D I am NeneKanerva, and I'm Finnish girl. That means my English is horrible. There might be many mistakes. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I DON'T own Mermaid Melody. I own only my OCs, Nori, Miki and some other characters.**

**This might be a bit weird... Let's get started with the first REAL chapter!**

Chapter 1: Something funny

Miki was walking next to Nori along the streets. They finally had come out of that dangerous area, or at least is was dangerous to Nori, who was so weak. "So, why do you wanna see that competition?" Miki asked the brunette. She looked at Miki just for a second. "I'm actually not that interested. But some girls in our class said, that there are some good surfer boys. I'm not so sure, I feel like I just didn't know that... Or some other thing either... Even though I always lived there", she explained. Miki looked down. "Yeah... I have the same problem. Feels like I was new in this town. Like I was just born or something. Weird", she answered.

But then they felt sand under their feet, and noticed that they were on the beach. It looked like the competition had already started. Suddenly a loud noise shouted something. "And, the next contestant is number 3, Kaito Doumoto!" The girls saw, that a cute, orange-haired boy started to surf. He was excellent at it. A blonde-haired girl was watching him in awe, near the water line, and she clapped her hands and cheered so loudly, that Nori just had to walk right next to her. "Any trouble?" Nori asked. The girl looked a two girls. "Nothing. He's just my boyfriend over there. I'm Lucia Nanami, by the way." Nori nodded. "And I'm Nori Ikeda." Then Miki walked next to her. "And I'm Miki." Lucia seemed a little scared because of Miki's quite scary appearence, but Miki smiled warmly at her. "I just had a hard life, don't be scared", she said, laughing. Lucia smiled back. "Okay then." Suddenly two other girls appeared. "Lucia, don't just stand there!" a girl with baby blue hair said to the blondie. "Yeah, we have our mission. Aqua Regina wouldn't like, if we slacked off", a tall girl with long, green hair said to her. "Umm... Who are you girls? And who is this Aqua Regina?" Miki asked. "I'm Hanon Hoshou", the blue-haired girl said. "And I'm Rina Toin", said that other one. Then Lucia started to speak. "But we can't tell about Aqua Regina. Let's say, that she is our leader", she told. "Okay then", Nori said. "Lucia, we have to go now", Rina said. "Okay", Lucia exclaimed. But when they were about to leave, Hanon suddenly said: "Stop!" Lucia wrinkled. "What is it, Hanon?" "Please tell us", Rina continued. Hanon whispered something to their ears. Miki and Nori couldn't hear much, but they heard something. "...markings...Aqua Regina..." were the only things what they could hear. Then Lucia looked at them. "You have such a strange markings. How did you get them?" Miki and Nori looked at each other for a while. "I don't exactly know... I always had it, and that's all", Nori told. "Same as me", Miki said. Three girls nodded. "Um... We may sound a bit weird, but do you have time just for a moment? You could come with us, we live at Pearl Piari", Lucia asked. Two girls nodded, and the five girls left to that beach hotel nearby.

When they were at Pearl Piari, they all had come to Lucia's room. "So... What did you want to ask?" Nori asked. "It's just that... Has any strange events been happening to you two?" Hanon asked. Miki tilted her head. "Well, yes... Sometimes, when I fight with passion, my mark starts to glow red. It's weird, am I just imagining things?" she said. "What about you, Nori?" Nori thought for a second. "Yes. Sometimes, when I'm really mad or annoyed, my mark starts to glow blue." Three girls nodded again. "Okay then. And do you sometimes have strange feelings?" RIna asked. "Yes. I sometimes feel so weird, it's just like I wasn't been here for the whole time, I remember much things from my past years but I really don't..." Nori said, and Miki agreed. "Does it feel like they were memories of someone else?" Both of the girls nodded their heads. "Yes. It's like I wasn't myself", Miki told them. "Ok. Now for the final question. Do you know any songs by your heart?" Lucia asked. "I don't know any songs. But I feel like there was something in my heart", Miki said. "And I know a lot of songs. But only one is in my heart, and I know that I could even play it on piano", Nori agreed with Miki. "Okay, could yoy please play and sing it? There is a piano in Hanon's room", Rina asked, and two girls nodded, again.

When they were in Hanon's room, Nori sat on the piano stool ready play. "Are you ready, Miki?" she asked. "Yes. Let's hope I do not sound terrible." And then Nori started to play. Lucia, Hanon and Rina knew that melody too well. Perfect piano version of Kuro no Kyousoukyoku.

When the singing started, Miki sang the first part. She was surprised, because she wasn't herself. She didn't even sing on her own. It was someone else. And that voice wasn't hers. It was lower and deeper, but very beautiful at the same time. Then Nori's part started. She wasn't herself either way. Her voice was a bit lower and purer than it used to be. It wasn't Nori singing. Suddenly both of them started singing, and that piano wasn't just a piano anymore. Or the music wasn't just piano music. There were other instruments too.

When the crazy melody stopped, Miki and Nori both fell on the floor panting and sweating, it had been hard for them. But that wasn't all. Girls could hear a quiet, evil laugh. Then it became all quiet. "Great. We know you now. I guess we just have to explain something really unbelievable to you two", Lucia said.

**That was the ending of chapter one. I hope you like this! Rate and rewiew, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm here with 2nd chapter! Thanks for rewiews! I'm trying to improve at writing in English.**

**Warnings:**

**Odd storyline**

**Horrible English**

**Terrible OCs**

**Blood**

**Femslash in future chapters**

**Anything stupid**

**AND I NEVER OWNED MERMAID MELODY.**

Chapter 2: Surprises, spirits and flashbacks

"What is it, Lucia?" Miki asked. She was all exhausted, and scared, just like Nori was, but she was curious.

"Yeah. Please tell us", Nori managed to stutter.

"Well, telling this might risk our lives. I hope you are the right ones, or else we will die", Hanon said quietly. She pulled her little bangs as she continued. "After everything you guys have been through, this is just a little thing. Even if you don't even remember those things."

Rina nodded. "I'm sure you don't. But we have to tell you, or else two girls we..." She coughed. "...well, knew, will fully die, and never come back."

"What do you mean by 'fully die'?" Nori asked, as she put her glasses back. They had fallen as she fell.

Lucia stopped Rina before she could answer. "That's not the point, Rina. We need to tell them now." Everyone was quiet for a while, just like everyone was waiting someone else to speak.

"Okay, I say it, then", Hanon said annoyed. "I hope you believe us, we are not lying or anything. But we three are mermaids, actually mermaid princesses", she told.

"What?" Miki and Nori gasped at the same time.

"It's true! But now, girls, please be quiet and I tell the rest. Now I'm sure you are the right ones. If you were wrong ones, we would already have turned into bubbles. As princesses, we have been through hard times. We are fighters, we fight by singing. Our enemies were hurt, when we sang", Lucia told. Then Rina cut in.

"We had many enemies. They were all water demons. Three of them never gave up, and they died as their leader died. Four of them were really close, and as one of them fell in love with our helper, they all turned good. And then were two sisters. It was such a sad story. They fighted once, and younger sister Mimi hid on the land, in human form, and then she met us. We became friends. Even we didn't know it was her. But later she got back to her sister SheShe. But one day, when we were battling, we got on dry land and turned humans. She saw who we were. Went away. And her sister followed. We thought their angry leader killed them, but it was not like that", Rina said. Miki and Nori nodded, but they were a bit confused.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Miki asked.

"Let me tell you. It's a long story..." Rina said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Rina was swimming in the sea, because she had just been running with Lucia and Hanon, and as her two friends decided to take a bath, she wanted more. Rina had so much fun, but she knew, that she should be careful. And soon she understood why._

_SheShe swam to her. She had a wicked grin on her face, as a ball of light appeared on her hand._

"_Little green princess. You guys took away my sister. She wants to join to you. And I'm telling you, what I think about it!" she screamed, and threw that light on defenseless Rina._

_That light almost burned her. Rina screamed so loud, that even some rocks on a stone wall started to fall. Even more rocks fell, and Rina quickly understood what was going to happen. Even though she was hurt, she swam away from that wall._

"_SheShe, quickly! There is going to be an avalanche!" Rina shouted to red-haired demon._

"_What?" SheShe asked. Then she saw it, and her eyes widened in shock. She started to swim away. But she wasn't fast enough._

_A large rock hit her right arm. It hit it so hard. Hard enough to cut her arm away._

_SheShe screamed even more louder than Rina had screamed. The avalanche had stopped, so Rina swam to her quickly. SheShe looked at Rina very evilly._

"_Little green princess. I'm a freaking fish, you know. And now I'm dying, because I already lost too much blood. But you know what? I'm not sad. At least Mimi is not going to be your friend", SheShe managed to whisper. Then she went all pale, and if Rina hadn't been catching her on time, she would had fell on the ground._

"_SheShe?" Rina asked. She was shocked; she couldn't hear SheShe's breathing anymore. Or her heartbeat, or anything. It hit her so hard._

_One of her enemies was now dead._

**FLASHBACK END**

"So that is what happened!" Lucia exclaimed.

"That sounds very sad", Nori whispered.

"But what happened with Mimi, that is a different story", Hanon said.

**AGAIN, FLASHBACK**

_After Lucia and Hanon were done with their bathing, they were just sitting on lovely blue sofa in Peral Piari, with nothing to do. Suddenly the doorbell rang._

_When they opened the door, they saw a girl with light blue hair, red eyes and blue fins._

"_Mimi?" they asked in unison. Mimi nodded._

"_What are you doing here?" Hanon asked._

"_Well, you know my human identity. And I'm asking for alliance. I want to stop bad things. Even though SheShe is still evil, I really want to be friends with you!" Mimi told. She had a sad tone in her voice._

"_Okay. It's okay. Come here, let's talk", Lucia said. Mimi walked inside. _

_Later the three girls were sitting in that living room on that same sofa._

"_So, you wanted to be on our side?" Lucia asked, and Mimi nodded._

"_Yes. It's just, that you are so kind and I'm a demon, after all... Could I really join you?" Mimi asked. But right after she had said that, something happened._

_Her chest got a scar. It was one big and deep scar, and it appeared from nowhere. Mimi held her heart, like she was afraid of losing it. She fell on the floor, and Lucia and Hanon ran to her._

_She wasn't scared for nothing. Suddenly the scar got even bigger. And some dust flew away from all knew, that it was her broken heart. Mimi screamed one scream, and whispered something._

"_SheShe is dead...I can feel it... I'm dying too..." They were her last words, and then she went all calm. Even though Lucia and Hanon knew she was dead, she looked like she was just sleeping._

**AGAIN, FLASHBACK END**

"After that Rina crashed in with SheShe's corpse with her. We placed them next to each other, we didn't really know why. They looked so pretty, just like they would look like if they were sleeping. But they were all bloody. That wasn't so pretty. Then suddenly, there was bright light. Our sea goddess, Aqua Regina, spoke to us. She said, that she would give SheShe and Mimi a chance to live again. Their souls would be placed into two girls. And if they believed, they would live again", Lucia said.

"And now we are sure, that you are the girls with their souls", Hanon said bluntly.

"Well that was kind of a story", Miki stuttered. "And that it's really true? Quite unbelievable!"

Nori nodded like crazy. "So true."

Lucia, Hanon and Rina were amazed. "Nori, incredible. Mimi used to say that always. And about you, Miki. You don't have your right arm. SheShe died when she lost it", Rina said. "Plus, when you sang, it was the song what they always sang. You even had their voices."

Lucia cut in, again. "But just like Aqua Regina said. You two have to believe. That is the only way they can come back to life. If something weird happens, it's their doing. They may even control you guys a bit."

Suddenly Miki spoke, but with a different voice. "Of course we will. We are inside them, after all."

Lucia, Hanon and Rina were shocked. "SheShe!" they yelled.

"So true. But maybe we should leave them alone for a while", Nori said with a weird voice.

"Mimi!" the mermaids yelled.

Miki and Nori laughed, and then both girls fell on the cold floor again.

"Seems like we have to get used to this", they said.

**Please rewiew! And please continue reading, the plot is just starting! And don't care about my horrible English.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here I am again! Sorry, that I have not been updating. I'm very busy, and I was surviving a massive writers block. Luckily I gained my inspiration again!**

**Warnings: My horrible English. Even though I just got excellent grades in our schools English test.**

**I DON'T OWN MERMAID MELODY. THE ONLY THINGS, WHAT I OWN, ARE MY OCS!**

**Chapter 3: Avoid that beast**

Miki quickly stood up. She was curious about just one thing.

"Okay, you just told me, that you are mermaids, and that I'm half water-demon. And guess what? I believe in that. Maybe I'm just very gullible, but yes, I do. But I have a question, what has been bothering me."

"What is it?" Lucia asked. She knew, that it wasn't easy thing for them. But she didn't know, what Miki was going to say!

"I didn't die, when I lost my arm. And I was very, very young then. How could an adult demon die then?"

Rina facepalmed. "You know, Miki, she was a fish. And I think you know, what happens, if a fish gets wound that big. It dies. So use your head", she explained. Miki smiled.

"Aah! Okay, now I'm ready for this little 'mission'", she said and chuckled. But Nori wasn't done yet.

"You know, I want a proof. Show us your true forms. If you are real mermaids, then I'm going to believe in your story", she demanded. Lucia, Hanon and Rina nodded.

"Midnight on the beach. Then no one will see." Two girls nodded.

As Miki and Nori left Pearl Piari, thousands of questions racked in their minds. They didn't say anything, but both of them knew, that they were thinking about the exactly same thing. The walked through a park, but then that dark part of the town was in front of them.

"Don't worry, I wont let anyone hurt you", Miki said peacefully, and Nori quietly squeezed Mikis only arm, the left one. It was very dark, but Miki knew, where they were supposed to go. And soon the rich part of the town was in front of them.

"So, what is your house? I come to pick you up tonight, so I need to know", Miki asked. Nori pointed at one house. It wasn't very big compared to others, but it was still big. The house was made of wood, and its walls were light green.

"My rooms window is that one with ladder next to it, in second floor. That one with teal curtains. Throw a pebble against it, when you are there, and I climb down there", Nori said, and Miki nodded.

"Well, now I have to go. My parents are waiting. Bye!" Nori exclaimed, as she run to her front door. Miki smiled, and walked away.

Miki walked down the streets of that dark area. She was still unsure what to do, but she continued until she reached a small hatch. She opened it, and some dust flew through the air. Miki coughed a little, but went in. She was in her own little basement. It was abandoned years ago, and she had conquered it to herself.

Miki blinked few times, until she could see in the dark. There was a tattered, old mattress, and a writing table with some little items. In the corner there was an old cupboard, what was a bit rotten. Miki had also an old stove. She had connected it into electricity network, of course against the law, and it was now working. An old clock was on the wall, and Miki didn't know, it it was going to work for very long time. Miki walked to her table, and took some matches. She used them to lit up a candle, and finally there was some light. She sat on her mattress.

"Another weird day. But maybe it was worth it", she murmured before she fell asleep.

Miki woke up at night. She looked at the clock, and saw it being 11:30.

'Great, now I have time to pick Nori up", she thought. She rose from the mattress, and opened the cupboard. There were her weapons. A knife, a gun and some bullets. She took the knife, and slipped it under her belt, and blew up the candle. She walked to the hatch. This was always the hardest part. Climbing with just one arm. She opened the little hatch, and somehow managed to get out. Now to get Nori.

Meanwhile, Nori was sitting in her room waiting for Miki. She needed to be quiet, or else her parents would wake up in the next room.

'Is she even coming? I hope she is', Nori thought. She went to lie down on her soft, giant bed. The covers were light blue, and they were silk. Nori loved her room. It was so princess-like. But when she met Miki, she understood, that people can be happy without life like hers.

Suddenly she heard a small tap, and opened her window. Miki was standing there, and that made Nori smile. Carefully she climbed down that ladder from her window, to Miki.

"You really came", she whispered.

"Oh god, Nori. Of course I did", Miki snorted. Nori just smiled.

"Let's go now." When they were in the dark part, everything seemed calm. But then it appeared.

A giant dog, what was as tall as a human, and all black. It looked very strong, and it had glowing red eyes.

"W-what is t-that?" Nori asked in shock.

"I-I don't k-know!" Miki answered. "B-but I c-can't fight a-against that..."

The creature approached them, and it looked like it was going to kill, just like it was.

"Is this p-part really t-this dangerous, Miki?" Nori asked tears in her eyes.

"Never seen that one before!" Miki shouted.

But they couldn't think of any other things, because suddenly their markings in the corners of their eyes glowed bright. Mikis was red, Noris was blue. "What?" they asked in unison.

Music started to play, and someone sang through them that strange song, what they had sang earlier. And as they stopped, they fell on the ground, but they saw, that the beast was unconscious.

"That was new", Miki gasped. Suddenly there was someone in her thoughts speaking. A low, warm voice echoed in her mind.

'Hi, Miki. I guess you know who I am', female voice said inside Mikis head. 'SheShe?' she thought back, and the voice chuckled.

'Exactly. You know, that was just a bit of me and Mimi. But about that beast. It's one one of our failed creations, just avoid it and it will not wake up. Now, I must take my leave, my time is short.' And then that thought disappeared.

Someone was in Noris mind too. That voice was higher and cuter, but it was also very pure.

'Hello. It's me, Mimi. I can share some thoughts before I must leave. I hope our failed little creation didn't hurt you guys, we had hard time singing, you know.' Nori was surprised. 'Mimi? Can you talk to me like that? In my thoughts?' she asked.

'Yes, indeed. But only for a little time. Maybe we can talk again tomorrow', Mimi thought, and disappeared too.

"That was cool", they whispered in unison.

"We have to avoid that beast, and it will not wake up. Do you happen to see any ways to skip it?" Miki asked quietly.

"There is a ladder, what goes to that platform, and behind it there is probably another one, so let's go that way."

"Oh come on, Nori! I can't climb up that ladder, I'm one-armed!" Miki hissed.

"Well, how we then manage to get over there?"

"I don't know!" Miki said, but then they realised, that they were already on the other side, and the beach was actually in front of them.

They were amazed. "What did just happen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I have gotten more time, and you can only guess, how I spend it! Writing my stories!**

**Rich and Ragged is now my main project, because I submit it, but I'm writing some other stories at the same time. Might put them someday in here.**

**Yeah but warnings.**

**Bad English, I still blame myself for it.**

**Terrible writing skills (or maybe they are just terrible when writing in English).**

**Boring storyline.**

**Femslash in future chapters, so if you don't like, why did you even click this story?**

**I DON'T OWN MERMAID MELODY PITCHI PITCHI PITCH OR ITS CHARACTERS! I OWN ONLY MY OCS!**

**Now to read!**

**Chapter 4: Thing they used to love**

"How on earth we are here now? We were just standing next to that beast, and now we are at the beach?" Miki wondered.

"I guess it's somehow related to SheShe and Mimi", Nori said. She was the smarter one, and usually thought before speaking.

"You are right", they heard somehow saying, and quickly turned around. Lucia, Hanon and Rina were standing there, smiling.

"So you really came", Rina said. Miki and Nori nodded.

"Now, come! We will show you our true forms! It's going to be fun", Hanon told, and the five girls ran to the water line.

"Hey, before you do it, would you mind explaining, how we teleported here?" Nori asked. Three girls sweatdropped.

"Of course. We don't really know, how the water demons teleport, but they just do it. Seems like SheShe and Mimi wanted you there quickly, or something like that. They are kind of tricky girls, so they will sometimes do things like that. They used to love teleporting", Lucia said.

"But get ready! We are going to dive now!" Hanon exclaimed, and the three girls leaped in the water. Soon they looked different. Lucias hair got lighter and longer, and it was on pigtails. She got a pink mermaid tail, and shell bra, along with some jewellery. Hanons hair got a bit lighter too. It was very much longer. Her tail was aquamarine colored, and she had the same clothing as Lucia. Rinas hair was lighter too, and very long. She had a green tail, and the same clothing too.

"Wow..." Miki muttered. It was the only thing she could say right now.

"That was it. Now I really do believe in you", Nori said. She sure was excited, seeing their true forms.

"Why don't you guys come to swim too?" Hanon asked.

"I can't swim with just one arm. I almost drowned once", Miki told.

"SheShe wasn't with you then. Now she is. You can't drown. Please, just for her", Rina begged.

"Okay then", Miki gave up and dived in the water. While she was underwater, she thought she would drown, but got very surprised.

She was breathing underwater.

She was diving for some time, and soon learned one thing. If she got too deep, there was still the pressure, but at least she could breath.

"Nori, why wont you come too?" Lucia asked. "Miki is having so much fun, I think you would enjoy it as well!"

Nori just shook her head. "My parents will yell at me, if I my clothes are wet." Then she noticed Miki coming up the surface. Her hair was actually dry, and her clothes too.

"Nori, they wont get wet. You are going to stay dry for all the time, because you are part water demon. If they got wet like humans, they would be really cold if they were in the human world. So just come to swim!" Rina said.

"Okay, you won", Nori huffed. She took off her glasses, and carefully walked into the water, but suddenly she fell. Lucia had pushed her over with her tail. But she was surprised, because the water was different than usually. She dived to Miki.

"Isn't it fun?" the white-haired girl asked. Nori nodded.

"Yes. I hope SheShe and Mimi enjoy as well." It seemed like they had heard it, because suddenly Miki and Nori both got a strange feeling. It was happiness and sadness at the same time, and there was a small longing too. The girls shivered, and the feeling got away.

In the morning Nori was back to home. She just knew, that something was wrong. And then she got it.

Even though she had been swimming the entire night, she wasn't tired at all!

'Weird', she thought. 'But I have school today, so let's go now.'

As she was walking to her school, she felt a strange feeling. It was like someone beated inside of her, or something. Then it hit her.

'Mimi, stop. That's awful", she thought. And got her answer.

'Just wanted your attention. Let's make a deal. If I beat you again, I have something to say', Mimi thought.

'Okay then. Just don't be so rough next time.' Nori knew, that she shouldn't be so strict, since Mimi was in the worst condition, but she didn't like Mimi beating her up.

Mimi chuckled. 'If you say so.' Then that thought disappeared.

**This was kind of short. But please rewiew!**

**In the next chapter: Noris school day, and some Mikis blondie-ness!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome again, to Rich and Ragged! I have to admit, that I sadly don't own Mermaid Melody, only my OCs. But I have not been updating very much, because I'm having troubles with one musical I'm in, and there is school work, translating Mermaid Melody to Finnish for our dubbing team, animating and this very tiring love triangle.**

**But welcome to my little (future) femslash story! :D**

Chapter 5: Some blondeness

Nori was at schoolyard before anyone else, and the school was going to start in ten minutes, so she sat on a swing waiting.

'It's so boring here...' she thought, but winced, as Mimi smacked her. Hard.

'Ouch! What was that for?' she asked, and Mimi snorted.

'Remember, that even though you are bored, you have things better than me! You should be grateful, that you are not a soul like me', she thought back with annoyed tone. Nori understood, that she had hurt the girls feelings with her words.

'Oh Mimi, I'm sorry! I should think more about you', Nori answered, and Mimi went all silent.

Then the bell rang, and Noris classmates rushed in the school. Nori chased after them.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

At the same time Miki was done her "hunting", like she always said, but what was more like "killing innocent people and eating them". Some blood was dripping down her chin, but she quickly licked it away. Suddenly she felt sharp pain.

Someone was biting inside of her. It felt so weird, like it wasn't pain on her but it still was. And then it hit her.

'SheShe? What the heck you are doing, biting me with your fangs?' she thought with an angry tone.

'Needed your attention', SheShe answered bluntly, and Miki felt anger rush in her veins.

'You still would not have bit me!' she yelled in her thoughts.

'Is it nicer, if I do it like this?' SheShe asked, and Miki felt so much pain, that it made her scream out loud.

'What exactly did you just do?' she asked her, and she felt SheShe snicker.

'I think you don't want to know that, but let's get back to subject. Why on earth you are killing innocent people with your knife?' SheShe asked, and Miki winced.

'I don't have empathy. If I'm hungry, I can turn like this', she thought back.

'No, I didn't mean THAT thing. I meant, that why do you bother killing them with your KNIFE? I can help you do better, and that would also make them taste better', SheShe suggested, and Miki smiled. She was now with totally amazing chick.

Nori chased after her two friends in the hallway, and didn't care if she got detention for running.

"Morgause! Kanzó! Wait for me!" she shouted, and the two girls, blonde and black haired, turned around, what made Nori almost bump on them. "Hi!" she said, and the girls smiled.

"Well hello for you too", Kanzó, the blonde one said.

"Yeah", was all black haired Morgause said.

Kanzós hair was long, always messy and dirty blonde with thin, black streaks. Her eyes were maybe a bit too bright yellow color, and when looked closely, she had small fangs. She was kind of short and curvy. She wore always kind of tomboyish clothes, they were usually black. She had messy, black eyeliner everyday. She lived just like a normal commoner, in an apartment house.

Morgause was like her total opposite. Her hair was long, black and silky, and it shone in sunlight. Her eyes were icy blue, and her lips were always red, even without lipstick. She was tall and slim, because she was athletic too. She wore always upper-class clothes, and she was even richer than Nori, she was actually her neighbor, and she lived in the biggest house on the streets.

They had unique clothes, just like always, because their school didn't have school uniforms. **(A/N: Because in Finland there is not. I don't like them, so I'm glad.)**

But even though they were like day and night, they had been dating for almost three years. Nori was sometimes thinking, how they even met each other, but never asked that.

"Our class is going to start, maybe we should go. It's math now, and our teacher doesn't like if we are late", Nori said, and the three girls went to the math class.

After the school Nori, Morgause and Kanzó were just going to walk out of the school gate, when someone grabbed Noris sleeve. She looked up, and saw a certain white-haired girl.

"Miki? What are you doing here?" she asked, and Miki smiled.

"I came to pick you up. Did you have fun in school?" she asked, and Nori nodded.

"But what were YOU doing?" she asked, and Miki tilted her head.

"Let's say, that I had fun with SheShe. She taught me a little fighting", she said and winked.

"Okay then..." Nori said, and turned to Morgause and Kanzó. "I'm leaving with her, so bye now!" she said and waved. The two girls left with goodbyes, and Nori looked at Miki again.

"Maybe I should bring you home again", she said, and wrapped her arm around Noris shoulders. Then they left the school gate, and didn't notice Noris classmates staring at Miki at all.

**Yay! Short chapter again! It's pretty late in Finland now, so I can't write now anymore. The next chapter is going to be interesting... And Miki is going to have some blondeness again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIIIIII! 3 ;D Now, finally a chance to continue my both fics! The musical perfomances end soon, tomorrow is the last one, and then I don't need to curl my hair anymore nor use very, very much annoying makeup.**

**But welcome to R&R! (Short for Rich and Ragged xD) This is going to get more exciting soon... But this time again, a short chappie.**

**I own only my OCs! And I warn you guys... Miki is going to be a total blondie today... D**

Chapter 6: Fangs, claws or maybe demon eyes?

In the evening Miki and Nori met at the beach with the mermaids. Nori had sneaked out again with Miki, without encountering any dangers this time. Or was it just the odd presence near them? That demonic one.

"So you are here again", Hanon said, and the two half-demons nodded.

"Good. We have a reason, why we invited you here. We need to warn you about a little thing..." Rina started, and Nori looked worried. Miki, being brave, kept her poker face.

"What is it? Is it anything dangerous?" Nori asked with worry. That made the mermaids shrug.

"We are not sure. Aqua Regina told us about it just today... It's that the sisters might start effecting on your behavior or your looks. If you are not careful, then you might get into trouble", Rina continued.

That made Miki gasp a little. She remembered, that she was acting weird earlier.

**A small flashback? :D**

_Miki woke up in the morning, and had the strangest feeling. She was hungry, like usually. But it wasn't just normal hunger._

_She needed human blood. Badly._

_She took her knife, and got out of her basement. She couldn't control her thirst for blood anymore, it drove her crazy, until she killed few people and got some._

**End of flashback. I hate writing these little scenes.**

"Miki? What's wrong?" Lucia asked, being kind-hearted as always.

"Um... Nothing", Miki lied. She slapped herself mentally.

'What has gotten onto me?' she wondered, and she felt SheShe chuckling a little. That made her shiver, and she quickly shaked her thoughts of the demoness away.

Hanons voice got her back to the real world. "But, since we all here, should we go swimming or something? If it's okay with you?" she asked, and Nori and Miki nodded in unison.

When the mermaids jumped in the warm water and transformed, Miki got a strange feeling, but abandoned it and dived with Nori. The brunette looked so pretty underwater, with her shoulder-lenght hair flowing. And the first time ever Miki noticed her having midnight black hair under the brown locks. Or was she just imaniging things?

"Miki? Whats wrong?" Nori asked the white-haired girl. "You have been spacing off very much", she told. She was worried about her friend, who was usually so headstrong. Suddenly a memory hit her. But it wasn't her memory, it was someone elses.

_"Is there something wrong?" she asked. "You have been spacing off much lately." The woman next to her turned around._

Then the memory turned more blurry, and Nori couldn't see, how she looked like.

_"Umh... Yeah. I guess so. But how are you then? I haven't been seeing you in a while. Is everything alright?" the mystery woman asked her._

Nori could see strands of light blue hair falling in front of her eyes, and that her hand wiped them away. That girl, it was obviously a girl, had very long fingernails, like claws.

_"Of course. I'm just a bit sad." The woman next to her tilted her head._

_"Why are you so sad? You know, how much I love you. I can't stand you hurting", she told._

The girl closed her eyes, and Nori couldn't see a thing anymore.

_"I'm afraid", she replied._

That thought vanished in the next second. Nori shivered.

Then she squaked, and would have jumped, if she weren't underwater. Miki had poked her.

"What is it? I hope it's worth scaring me like that", Nori exclaimed.

"Nori, I don't really know how, but your eyes are red. Pure red, and it's pretty scary", Miki replied. That shocked Nori.

"WHAT?" she shouted, and swam up to surface, looking at her reflection in the water surface.

It was true. Her eyes were bright red, and cat-like.

Miki swam next to her, and Nori noticed something about her.

"Miki. I thought you were an albino", she said.

"But I am!" Miki answered loudly. She was a bit confused.

"But your eyes are blue." After that comment, Miki looked at her reflection, and screamed.

"Agh! My precious red eyes! I want them back! I look so stupid in blue! God, I hate this! Really! Bring my pretty eyes back!" she screamed, and that made Nori facepalm.

"Miki, why are you thinking about that? Our eyes just changed colors! My eyes used to be purple, and now they are RED!" Nori explained.

"So, my eyes are usually red. And now they are BLUE! I HATE THAT COLOR!" Miki yelled, and that made Nori facepalm again.

"Miki, you are a total idiot", she said with annoyed tone. But Miki was deep in her thoughts.

'SheShe, do YOU happen to know, what she is talking about?' she asked the spirit.

'Miki, how on earth you are supposed to save me, if you are that stupid? It's because of me and Mimi. That is one of the side effects, just like you being bloodthirsty. But just blink a few times. Your eyes should return to normal', SheShe told, and Miki stopped listening to her.

"Noriiii! Now I know. We just need to blink a few times!" she yelled, and Nori sighed.

"If you are so sure", she said and blinked a few times, along with Miki.

Then they looked at their reflections again.

"Yay! I'm back to myself!" Miki cheered.

"Me too!" Nori joined the cheer.

Suddenly the mermaids looked up the surface.

"What are you two yelling?" Hanon asked, and Miki and Nori shared an innocent look.

"Nothing..."

**Hahah, this was fun to write xD I love how stupid Miki is.**

**Please, rewiew!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiii :D Finally, Rich and Ragged is CONTINUING... with blonde chapter. Don't worry, next one will actually continue the storyline xD Here in Finland it's past midnight, and I just ate very much candy. I opened WordPad at nine, and started to watch videos instead of writing o.o I'm an idiot! No, I'm just naturally blonde.**

**Ok, I don't own Mermaid Melody. I own only my OCs.**

**Warningssss...**

**Horrible English**

**Femslash is going to start... I you don't like it, I suggest to stop reading this fic and read straight things.**

**Again, this is kind of psycho... BLOOD AND SPIRITS ;D**

**Like I said... The femslash is going to start. Slowly, but still it is... DUN DUN DUUUNNN**

**And now to the storyyyyy~ 3**

**Chapter 7: So True**

"Hey Nori", Miki asked the brunette next to her. They were walking back to Noris house, like every evening. The streets were dark and empty, but there was an air of excitement.

"What?" Nori asked, and looked at Mikis red eyes. Miki looked at the sky for a few seconds.

"I have been starting to have kind of weird feelings. I know, that they are not from SheShe. Her feelings are still cold and dark. But these new feelings are warm... And they tickle me inside. My cheeks feel warm, and I can't help but smile more often. I also feel kind of shy nowadays", she told, and shivered.

"Miki, I don't know. But I feel sometimes the same. It's pretty weird, because the feelings usually start out of sudden and from nowhere."

"Mm." Miki nodded, and glanced at the shorter girl.

"But Miki, I wanna ask you something", Nori said, and blinked her large, purple eyes. "How old are you? I have been wondering all this time!"

Miki chuckled. "Heh, I'm fifteen years old."

Noris eyes widened. "Me too! You look so much older, like an adult or something..."

"Hm, I guess I just grew up earlier. Living on streets needs strength, especially on the most dangerous area of the city. You are kind of rich girl, you have been living so peacefully."

Nori smirked, and elbowed Mikis arm. "If I'm rich, then you are ragged", she said. That comment made Miki smile.

"Okay. That makes us 'rich and ragged'. That would be quite cool team name you know", she said and smirked back.

"If you really want! Two girls from totally different worlds. Hah, you sisters! We are a team too now!" Nori exclaimed, and felt Mimi groaning a bit, muttering words 'careless little girl'.

"Oh, we are already here, at your home. You should just climb to your room again", Miki said. Nori nodded, and aimed straight to the ladder.

When she was at the last step, she opened the window, and waved Miki goodbye. Then she climbed inside the house, and Miki couldn't help but smile at the brunette.

**-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.- I love making these markings**

Later that night Miki couldn't sleep. She was sure that she could see in the darkness, and it had to be dark that she could fall asleep.

She was deep in her thoughts, and was randomly playing with her hair. Then something caught her eye.

A single orange hair in the middle of the white locks. She pulled it away, and was surprised, that it didn't hurt at all.

'OWW! Miki! What the hell are you doing there?' SheShe suddenly screamed.

'What? I only pulled one hair away', she replied.

'That was MY hair you know! So it did hurt ME instead of YOU', SheShe replied.

'Well, sorry! Hey by the way, do you have the ability to see in the darkness? I can't sleep you know.'

SheShe rolled her eyes. 'Yes I do. Anything else?' she asked, and Miki understood it was the best to just shut up. SheShe sounded very annoyed.

'No', she just replied.

'Good. Now, let me sleep! Or else I'm too tired on the morning.'

Miki just shrugged, and tried to get some sleep.

**On the afternoon... When school is over, but the girls are like me and my friends and are still hanging out on the school gate.**

"Morgause. Kanzó. I need to ask you guys something", Nori told her friends.

"What is it?" Kanzó asked, being curious again.

"Just that... How does it feel like... To have a crush on someone? I mean, you two could know."

Morgause shrugged. "It cannot be explained. You just _feel _it."

Kanzó smirked at her girlfriend. "Is that really all?" she teased. "How do you always feel around me, angel? Or should I call you the devil instead?"

"I think I'm devilish angel and you are angelic devil."

Morgause looked at her eyes, and Nori knew, that they were talking about something she didn't know.

"Hey please answer my question now!" she demanded.

Kanzó tilted her head, causing her yellow locks to fall. "Well I always feel warm around Morgause. She's the one to fill my hearts void, and I just feel it inside."

Morgause nodded. "Yeah. Just like Kanzó melted all the ice from my heart. I used to be cold before, but she filled me with warmth."

"But how did you exactly know, that you truly loved each other?" Nori asked.

"Hmm... I think it was once, when I was almost falling from our balcony... You know, that I live in apartment house", Kanzó started. "Morgause quickly catched me, and that was when we first kissed..." she continued, and blushed a bit. "Of course I could have gotten back to the balcony by myself. I'm not a helpless doll."

"My sweet little angel, you could have died!" Morgause exclaimed playfully, and pecked Kanzós cheek.

"But Nori... One question for you too. Why are you asking all this?" This time Nori went quite red.

"Well... I'm having strange feelings nowadays, and I want to know, what feelings they are. Could be crush, I don't really know..."

"Ooh, is our little innocent Nori in love? With who?" Kanzó asked, and blinked her yellow eyes. **(AN: This fic has much blinking.)**

"I-I'm n-not in l-love..." Nori stuttered, but Morgause and Kanzó smirked.

"It's so obvious..." they said in unison, and Nori blushed just as red as Mikis marking the other day.

Suddenly a voice broke the akward silence.

"Hey Nori, I came to pick you up", someone said, and the girls turned around, only to see Miki smiling.

"Miki!" Nori shouted, and ran to her.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Don't care about it. Let's go now", Nori said and took Mikis hand. She could hear her friends giggling as they walked away.

"Who are those two?" Miki asked.

"Oh well... Just my friends. Morgause and Kanzó are their names. They are different from each other, like us, but they have been dating for a long time."

"Oh, is that so? When I came here, I saw two boys cuddling on the park bench. Then I saw two girls holding hands and gazing into each others eyes. The world is so gay nowadays. Not that I had anything against it."

"So true", Nori replied.

"Hey! That was Mimis line, do you remember?" Miki asked.

"So true. Hey, I said it again!" Nori exclaimed.

"So true." Then they both started to laugh.

**This was pretty short but cute chapter. Oh, btw... Morgause and Kanzó are kind of important characters in the story... They will have a story too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. There is now a big problem. If I use the computer, my mom will scream at me and stuff... I am now writing this clip secretly, I shouldn't really, if I get caught, the yelling will not stop. But I'm still doing it.**

**Also, I was in car crash and stuff, took time to recover, but here I am, writing for you :D**

**I think you already know the warnings. Remember, it's still FREAKY. Okay, maybe or maybe not.**

**Hey, please note that this is SUPER-SHORT! I DON'T HAVE TIME.**

**Chapter 8: Two Killers**

Miki was waiting for school to end. She was lying on her mattress, and she was very bored at the moment. So she decided to talk to SheShe.

'SheShe, want to talk?' Miki asked the demoness politely. She had learned, that with SheShe there was no fooling around.

'All same to me. It's pretty boring here. I really don't want to read your personal thoughts, they are kind of boring to me, so I try to figure myself out and stop hate. Never gonna happen', she replied, and sighed. 'It would be nice to forgive everyone, but I still feel more like killing them, you know?'

'Yeah', the white-haired hunter admitted. 'Needed to follow like shadows and then just kill them all. I mean my old enemies. Had much of them. I just wasn't a cannibal back then.'

SheShe chuckled. 'Heh, the cannibal, or how do you like to call her, is actually me. It's hard to control it.' Then her voice turned bitter. 'I wish I could. I do not want to cause any trouble to you. I didn't choose this, I would have preferred to die, but since it's for Mimi. She deserves to live happily, so I have to keep trying.'

Miki frowned, but she knew, that SheShe really had cared for her little sister.

'You two must have been very close.'

SheShe sniffed quietly, and Miki guessed that she was crying.

'Yes we were. Always together, except the one time, what made us different. You know, you and Nori remind me of us. Evil and cute. You even look a lot like us, maybe we just kind of controlled your appearence. I have a high long ponytail too, just orange. Our face features are almost the same. Right now I'm one-armed too', she said and laughed a bit.

'It's actually pretty fun. You know, the irony. I used to be right-handed, now I don't even have it anymore. And still I can fight.' Miki tried to bite her lip, but felt a little fang pressing against it, so she quickly stopped.

'SheShe, do you happen to have fangs?' she asked in a bit afraid way.

'Yeah. Not the best thing always. They are not like vampire fangs, just in the way. Why did you ask?' the older girl asked.

'Well I think I just grew ones too!' Miki gasped.

'Oh, sounds cool. Don't be shocked. Be grateful the fins didn't appear already. Or the horn.'

Miki raised her eyebrows. 'What? Fins and a horn? Do you have them?'

'Actually, yes.'

Miki facepalmed herself. 'Oh great...'

**Sorry for the super-short chapter! I don't really have time to write now. The next one will probably be longer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, here I am ;D Now I have some time to write, rare o.o I'm going crazy and about to explode, since I can't write.**

**AGAIN, SUPER-SHORT. FELT LIKE IT.**

**I don't think we need my warnings anymore xD It's freaky again, it's the only thing to note.**

**Chapter 9: Just a Spirit**

It was dark evening in the city, and the stars looked like glowing demon eyes on the black sky. Or at least to Nori they did. She was standing on her rooms balcony in the cold air only in silky nightgown, and let the chilly wind hit her graceful face. She squeezed her sparkly violet eyes shut to protect them from the sharp, icy breeze. She knew, that she wasn't herself that night. And she was terribly right.

After the winds shifted and blew away, Nori felt something wet on her soft cheeks, and as she wiped her face, she realised, what the salty liquid was. Tears.

'I didn't think I was crying', she thought, and familiar presence filled her mind.

'You're right', a soft voice whispered, and Nori shivered.

'You are bloody right. It was me...'

That comment made Nori gasp a little. The demon girl was sometimes moody, but Nori didn't think she was that sad.

'Mimi. Why?' Nori asked in her mind.

'I'm sad. Of everything. My chest aches. My hearts gone missing. My sister probably hates me now. I'm suffering. I don't have any power. I can just think. Make up my mind.' The short explanation was filled with sadness in Mimis voice.

'I know how you feel. I feel like a trapped bird in my cage. I am stuck there, inside the world that I hate. People come and look at me, then they walk away. They are the only reason why I keep on living. Other birds are flying free, and I can just look.'

Mimi sighed. It felt weird to Nori, so warm and ticklish.

'I know. That is exactly how I feel inside you. Just a spirit. Please save me soon!' she pleaded, and Noris heart felt some pain and sadness for the poor girl.

'Miki is so lucky. She has her own world to live in. She's a free bird. The one who flies on the clear sky.'

Nori chuckled a bit for Mimis comment.

'Actually no. She could fly. But she has lost her wing', Nori joked, and Mimi laughed a bit.

'I got you to laugh', Nori thought.

'Yes you did.'

**So that was it for today, sorry of how short this is! I try to get more time to write, so that I could write longer updates.**


	11. Chapter 11

**FINALLY I GOT TO WRITE! ;D *happy dance***

**I hope this chappie will be longer than the last two ones.**

**If you have noticed, this fic has things from Mai fic and vice versa. The storylines never connect, but the characters are appearing always somewhere xDDD**

**Oh now to mention. This fic is gonna have 20-30 chapters, it depends on how fast I continue with the storyline. This has two storylines, rescuing the sisters and the femslash ;D Today, more with femslash.**

**Now to the chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Lonely heart warming up**

Miki didn't really know, why she felt odd tickling inside her. She had been asking SheShe, but the demon had not been feeling anything. Did she ever? Miki felt warmer, happier and still way more unsure. The red glow in her marking had been growing stronger, too. It was still dim, barely visible, but Miki knew, that it was much stronger than before.

When she talked to SheShe, she knew, that the weird feeling didn't come from her. Every time they connected, she felt coldness and hatred brewing up, and sometimes she was even bloodthirsty. But the feeling she had been experiencing was different. It was warm, tickling and it gave her power to go on. SheShe had always just shrugged and told Miki to find someone else to help. Miki didn't know anyone else who could have known but Nori, but she felt unsure and shy around her and couldn't tell her a thing.

She was strolling in an alley. It was raining, but the night was warm. The cool drops fell on her forehead and they slid down her face as she looked at the grey clouds.

"What are these feelings?" she whispered to herself.

"I wonder", someone said next to her, and Miki winced. Next to her was standing a girl with long, shaggy orange hair and large, bright green eyes. She looked cute and innocent, like Nori.

"Who are you?" Miki asked with a firm voice. The girl looked at her gently.

"No need to raise your voice. My name is Aren. Aren Blackheart. Blackheart is not a surname, it's a nickname. My heart is black", she said, and leaned closer to Miki, grabbing her shoulders. Miki could see madness in her eyes.

"I'm Miki", she just replied, but Aren raised her light eyebrows.

"_Are _you Miki or is it just a name?" she asked. Mikis red eyes widened at the question.

"I... I don't know", she whispered. She had just met that strange redhead, but she was enchanting her with her words.

"I don't know either. See, that is why I said that _my name_ was Aren, not that _I was _Aren. What were you thinking about? Before I interrupted", the probably black hearted girl asked.

"Strange feelings. They are warm and tickling. They make my cheeks warm and heart burning with passion", Miki explained.

"I'm thinking of my gone little sister", Aren whispered, and at the moment Miki was sure she had heard SheShe gasping.

"That's right... She was my everything... Cute little Felicia, always asking her sister to play with her. The same innocent girl grew up to a fighter. I remember her long pink locks covered in the blood of her opponents. She never got even a scratch, she just fighted. I tried to make her stop. I begged and begged. I really did. She just said 'Aren. Stop that. I want to go my own way. You still have Kirima', well he was my twin brother, 'so you don't need to weep over me.' She didn't know, that she was my dearest thing ever. I just fell on my knees as she walked away from me whispering goodbyes. Then someone shot her down from the shadows, I never knew who", Aren told, and Miki felt sorry after the story.

"But you still had your twin brother", she said. "Did you ever be with him?"

Aren shook her head.

"No. I tried to make contact with him, but I heard that while he was away, he got killed. By his own daughter. She had just got to him and slaughtered him in her frustration. When she was young, I helped her to be a soldier. Her mother had just abandoned her when she was little. When she found her father, she killed him. I don't know who the mother is. But she must be a pretty damn bad woman, abandoning her daughter."

Miki wrinkled in disgust.

"My family got killed too. I was the only one to survive, being so little that I could hide", she told, and Aren nodded.

Miki couldn't say anything else, when she heard SheShe crying hard.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

The demon shook her head. 'Go away, I'm not in the mood.'

'Thinking of Mimi?' Miki tried to ask, but SheShe didn't reply.

"Why is there another spirit in you?" Aren asked. Mikis eyes widened, as she understood that Aren knew of SheShe.

"Too long story to explain", Miki just said, and Aren nodded.

"You are a halfdemon", Aren said, her sparkling eyes staring at Miki.

"Yes I am."

"Wanna know something?" Aren said with a dangerous voice. Suddenly a shaft of lightning hit her from nowhere, and as shocked as Miki was, she couldn't find words to describe the scene she saw.

When the smoke faded, Aren was different. Bluish-green skin, wine red hair, pink cat eyes, goat horns and green bat wings. She wasn't cute anymore. More like a wild hunter, like Miki herself. And definitely not a human.

"I'm a demon", she said. Her voice had changed to be ancient and deep, but still very pure and beautiful.

"I'm not surprised", Miki whispered when she got her voice back.

Aren walked up to her and took her hand on her own ones.

"Don't make the same mistake what I did. I was left loveless and black hearted. You have a chance, so take it. You are in love, and it will last forever, if you just find it."

With those words Aren flew off, leaving Miki stunned.

**I personally adore this scene 333 Dunno why, it's just cute and dark at the same time. Next time with Nori!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO xD**

**WRITING TIMEEEEEE! ;D**

**Today some Nori-ness. BUT! There is stuff with her two BFFs. You know them. The ultimate yuris. xDDDDDDDDD**

**Chapter 11: Black**

It was raining that day, and Nori would have been soaked without Mimis power. She was coming from her school with Morgause and Kanzó. Strangely, Miki hadn't came to pick her up. 45 minutes had passed, but the fighter never came. So Nori stuck up to her best friends.

They were under a huge umbrella. Just the fact, that the couple got almost all of the space. It didn't really matter, if Nori was without a shelter, because she couldn't get wet anyways. For some odd reason Morgause and Kanzó didn't want to get even a single raindrop on them. It was almost like they were... afraid of water. Nori didn't really know why.

"Hey guys..." she started a conversation.

"What is it?" Kanzó asked.

"I wonder if we coud hang out today. Do something fun", the brunette suggested, causing Morgause to chuckle.

"Oh Nori, Nori, Nori... Me and Kanzó had _plans _for today, if you know what I mean", she said in flirty way and winked, getting a playful slap from her girlfriend.

"Do you ever think of anything else?" Kanzó asked frustrated.

"Nope, darling. I can't, because images of your uke squealing keep coming to my mind." Kanzós face went all red at the comment, and she looked down. Nori just facepalmed.

"I don't want to know, what you guys have done."

"That's right, you don't", Morgause said and smirked.

"You are impossible", Kanzó muttered. They continued their walk, and they were in the rich part already.

"So, goodbye, Nori. Were already here", Morgause said.

"Oh." Nori turned and saw her green house. "Well, we part here. _Have fun_", she told as she got to her front door.

"I guess it's just us now", Morgause said, and Kanzó nodded.

"I'm glad we had this umbrella. It wouldn't have been nice, if Nori figured our... secrets up."

"Yeah", Morgause sighed. "now, enough blabbering! We should get going", she exclaimed, tugging the blonde hair a bit.

"Oh come on", Kanzó snorted, but went with Morgause.

Morgauses mansion was the hugest on the entire street. Actually, it was the hugest one in the town. The most exclusive and precious. It amazed the yellow-eyed gal everytime, even though she had seen it many, many times.

Morgause ringed the doorbell, and a maid opened the door. Like always, the maids in the house were in a row, bowing to the teenage girl, who paid their wages. They always wondered, who Morgause really was. A normal 15 years old couldn't own so much money, right?

Morgause turned at one maid.

"Get the bath ready, please. We are tired and need relaxing." The maid nodded, and they all got to their professions.

"Now hun, we have some alone time", Morgause said wrapping her arms around Kanzó.

"You pervert."

Morgause laughed. "I know right!"

"You know what?" Kanzó said. "Sometimes I hate you so much", she told, and gave Morgause a quick peck on her cheek.

"Well well, don't forget who saved your life many times."

"How could I? A certain ice blue mermaid", Kanzó whispered.

"I could have killed you, you know that. At first I didn't want sea demons to live."

**MWAHAHA, I leave it here. Next chappie will be MikiXNori-ness, if I'm right...**

**Aaaaaand, the ultimate yuris (xD) WILL have more screen time. Their role is important later. Now you got a little "sneak peek" at their secrets...**


	13. Chapter 13

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIII oh I mean hi xD**

**Decided to write. Did you know, that today (9.9 in Finland time) is my birthday? ;DDD Well, it's soon passed... D: Could have written a bit earlier, but I got stuck in the Strawberry Panic novel collection I got... xDDD**

**Well yeah, todays inspiration was more yuri-ish... And I wanted to write R&R a chapter.**

**Also! I wanted to give the side characters more screen time. They give the story more color ;D**

**NOW THE TRUE FEMSLASH WARNING XDDDDDD**

**Chapter 12: Honest feelings**

The morning was cold. The first thing Miki knew, was that she had caught a cold. She had sneezed quite loudly, and SheShe had bursted out laughing... Just to annoy her. Well, it was late winter, and the rainy clouds made the weather very cold. Living in an abandoned basement wasn't sometimes the best thing ever.

Instead of going out, Miki had decided to stay in. She had wrapped her body into a tattered old cloth, trying to keep herself warm. Time was going rather slowly. Miki had nothing to do, and SheShe wasn't that better. The old clock on the wall had finally stopped working during the night, and it was all silent except the quiet sound of the raindrops coming from outside.

Miki wanted to go there.

At the same time further away, 30 meters above the city, Aren was patrolling, flapping her small bat wings furiously. The demon enjoyed the foggy and rainy morning, since no one saw her. If someone did, the poor person wouldn't be giving her trouble... Aren smirked. It was her bad habit. She just enjoyed a good bloodshed.

'I wonder how Miki's going... Poor girl, living like that...' She was indeed worried. It was kind of rare for her, Blackheart, but she had taken interest into the ablino girl. Not in _that _way of course. Miki was like her passed younger sister.

'I hope she wont get shot like Felicia got', Aren thought in a bitter way. She let out a dry chuckle.

"So ironic!" she exclaimed. "Same with Kirima..." Aren sighed rather loudly.

'He was indeed beautiful. I hate to use that word for males, but beautiful was the only word to describe him. Curse his little wild daughter for killing him.' Aren sighed again, this time with a soft giggle. 'Even though I raised her...'

Then her face fell. 'What...?' She gasped.

"It can't be. But it's true. Everytime I look at Mikis smiling face, I can see Shelia smiling the last smile, when she left to search for her family... They are so... familiar."

Aren sank so deeply in her thoughts, that she almost crashed onto a TV antenna.

**(Guys, I know you are confused! But I'm making a sequel to this fic sometimes if you just want me to, and it will be explained then. Aaand, I suggest re-reading chapter 10, if any problem ;D)**

Hours had passed. Miki decided to go out, finally, though she had a cold.

'Where are you going?' SheShe asked. Miki had made her curious.

'To see Nori.'

'What if she is not home?' SheShe asked, always being the hard-thinking one.

'Then I'll find her.' With those words Miki ran through the dark alleys.

"Yawn... I wonder what time is it..." Nori said, getting out of her large, double-sized bed and looked at the alarm clock on her table. It read 11:00.

"Oh my, weekend sure makes me sleepy", the brunette giggled and put on her glasses.

'Morning', Mimi greeted.

'Oh, morning! Have you been awake for a long time? I'm sorry if I'm boring', Nori asked.

'Just for an hour, it really is not much!' Miki exclaimed cheerily. 'It's sure a beautiful, though rainy morning? I can remember one morning like this, when I sat on the rocks in the middle of the ocean with SheShe, wondering where we'd be going. It's so distant!' Mimi laughed.

'Yeah... Hey Mimi, can I ask you something?' Nori asked.

'Sure thing, what is it?'

'Have you... ever been in love?'

Mimi widened her red eyes. 'What? Well... Not really, I don't know, maybe once... Well... I can't really say, it's hard... Heh... I guess I'm just a bit stupid.'

'No, not at all. It's not everything. But... Would you be willing to give me some advice?'

Mimi got very curious. 'About what?'

Nori sighed. 'I know I'm stupid. But still...' She blushed. 'I think that I might be in love with Miki. I know it's just stupid and so wrong, even forbidden. How can I?'

Mimi cut her off. 'Nori! Stop that. Just stop that. There's nothing wrong with it!'

'What?'

Mimi smiled kindly. 'Just be honest. Go and see her! I know you want to!'

'Mimi... Thank you!'

Nori then didn't even bother dressing up or combing her messy hair, in her lacy nightgown she climbed out of the window, down the ladder. She didn't care, if she got stared at. Or if the rain soaked her. She just ran. To the dark alleys.

It was all dark in the shadows. Even the dark clouds made the day darker, but that day the alleys seemed much darker than usually. It was all quiet, but the silence broke soon by two young voices, screaming in unison.

"Miki!"  
"Nori!"

The girls approached each other, Nori wrapping her amrs around Miki.

"I wanted to see you..." Miki whispered in Noris ear.

"Same..." Nori quietly said, as she pulled away. Then she saw something on Mikis cheek.

"Miki, are you bleeding?" Nori asked in a mild shock.

"Heh, no, ran into some bandits while being on the way. How I could I possible bleed from then attacking me?" Miki asked with a wink. Nori laughed a bit.

"Miki, I needed to tell you something..." she whispered. Some tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry poor girl... What is it?" Miki asked, as she leaned closer to Nori. "You, know that I will understand."

Then, as a surprise, the both voices said the same words at the same time.

"I love you..."

Their eyes widened. Nori gasped, and Miki smiled gently.

'Just kiss her!' Black Beauty Sisters screamed in unison. 'Just do it, gal!'

Miki and Nori didn't need any more words. In the dark alley, in the pouring rain, the two figures became one, locking their lips for a moment, that seemed to last forever.

**Wasn't that sweet? Now I need to go to sleep, it's like ten here and I have school early.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SNDJFDGSFYCBIFBUFBFUDBDBDBDH JZSMCVMCVNVNNCHDEDJ that meant HI...**

**I have much energy at this moment and I'm writing femslash... Bad bad Nene!**

**Well, actually, I wanted to write more about the sisters now. XD**

**Chapter 13: Secrets**

Nori stared out of her window. She wasn't actually thinking of anything. A week had passed like a gust of wind. She had always met with Miki, like usually, but in a bit more... romantic way. Mimi was okay, she didn't break down that much. They hadn't talked much, and had kept their thoughts their own. Nori was in a daze, like people would say.

Mimi hit her. 'Hey, hey Nori, Noriii!' she tried, but Nori didn't reply. Mimi sighed. Nori was sometimes so thickheaded. Mimi didn't want to hurt her, though. She was in darkness, and the only light was Noris spirit. She could just beat it up, but she was feeling pretty lazy.

She took some time to think. Even though she wanted to live again, she would still feel sad for leaving Nori. She was used to living as a spirit, without feeling anything. The girl was fun to talk to, at least usually. But Mimi missed her sister. She knew it was more her fault than SheShes, that their bond would never be the same. Mimi knew it.

But she knew, that they had still hope. From the start of the era of water demons there had been an anglerfish demon pair. Through generations there had been a pair. And Mimi knew she and SheShe would have their successors. It was always like that. Every water demon had inside them a spirit of a water creature, for example a fish. They had anglerfishes. And when the fishes would meet a male spirit, what they liked, the successor would be born somewhere. It was unavoidable. It was the will of the fish, not the will of the demon. Mimi knew it was for her in the future. She didn't know about SheShe. She had used to be pretty wild before, Mimi had heard from her predecessor, what she had called her mother, even if she really wasn't. Mimi sighed. What would the future bring for her?

She decided to slap Nori. The girl winced.

'Earth to Nori', Mimi laughed.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm awake!' Nori almost screamed, but joined Mimis laugh.

**-.-**

Miki stared at the sky. She was freezing, but that didn't matter at the moment. She thought of all the things that had happened to her. Her life flashed in her eyes in seconds, and started again.

SheShe was bored. She could beat Miki up, and she still wouldn't listen. SheShe just thinked to herself.

Was the truly that evil? Should she just move on with life? What was her purpose?

Who was she?

SheShe didn't know the darkness had tempted her years ago. She could get away. It was her side. SheShe didn't believe in good or evil. She belived in light and dark. She supported the dark side. It was beautiful, tempting and great. Light side was just boring, full of happiness and stuff... No, SheShe wanted better. She _deserved _better! She had met her first love on the dark side. She had got heartbroken on the dark side. She had vowed to never love again on the dark side. That was when she started to sing, and as Mimi grew up, they had sang together. And she had hated on the dark side. Hated the world and herself. Those dark and beautiful times. The light side was now taking over. SheShes hate was much stronger. It was a feeling _stronger _than hate. She felt more powerful, when she realised that, and felt like she could get back to herself soon.

**Aghff, need to stop here. My mom wants to take me to a museum -_-'''**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nene writes...**

**Not talk at this moment, I'll start.**

**Chapter 14: Storming**

Miki was shivering. She was in her basement, desperately trying to warm herself up. She had stolen a blanket, what was drying outside, but it didn't really help. The coldness was effecting SheShe too. She had grown to think of darker things. Miki had often heard her talking to herself. At the moment she was humming something, what soon turned into silent singing.

'Harmony is nothing but an illusion,

A deception without a mirror reflection

If it'd get entangled in thread of waves, it would come to an ebb tide

Turn the charm inside hearts into a wicked aphrodisiac,

And lead astray the weak people...' SheShe sang softly. Miki turned her attention towards her.

'SheShe, what the hell?' she asked.

'I like singing, you know.'

Miki went silent, and SheShe continued the song. Miki ignored her.

'I want to see Nori', she said, interrupting SheShes singing.

'Huh? Well do it then, not my business.'

'You're so dense. I don't know where she is. And there's Mimi too', Miki replied with a sigh.

'What are you waiting for, let's go, let's go!' SheShe exclaimed cheerily.

'Okay...' Miki said awkwardly.

'-.- -.-'

SheShe had taken the control of Mikis body. She could sense, where Mimi was, and that meant Nori was there too.

**(AN: For a short while I will write Miki as SheShe, since she controls her at the moment. Though the looks are still Mikis.)**

SheShe ran on the dark, lonesome streets. The alleys were like maze, but her skills never betrayed her. Soon she was out of there, near the beach. She saw Nori sitting on the rocks, gazing at the sea. Except that it was Mimi. That look wasn't Noris.

**(Same for Nori, it's now Mimi. She's in the control. This scene is a bit complicated, but they still look like Miki and Nori, though they are not themselves...)**

"Mimi!" SheShe yelled. Mimi turned her head. Tears glistened in her eyes. SheShe ran up to her.

"Mimi, why are you crying?" she asked.

"I want freedom..." was her reply.

"I know." SheShe removed the glasses to see Mimis, well actually Noris, eyes properly. She wiped the tears away. "Just don't cry." She grabbed Mimis chin and kissed her.

SheShe let go of Mikis body, and Miki quickly took the control again, before she would fall. Nori did the same thing, because when they broke the kiss, the strong blue gleam in her marking disappeared.

**(They are themselves again, if you didn't get it ^^)**

"Hey Miki", Nori said. They watched the sea roam together on the rocks.

"Ha?" Miki asked.

"The winter's coming. Are you going to cope it?"

"I wanted to talk about that with you. Some birds fly to south for the winter. We street people - Street Beasts - move too. To our Underworld. Well, that's actually a part of the sewers in this town. An abandoned part. I have always left there, but would it be okay with you?" Miki asked. Nori nodded.

"That would mean we couldn't see each other, but if you freeze over, it's more worse. I want your best, Miki", she replied.

"Thank you for understanding", Miki said. "But you know, Nori. Everytime we go to the Underworld, there's a ball. Not a fancy one with glitter and sparkles. Where everyone behaves well and everything sophisticated. No, our parties are... Well... We laugh, we drink those sugary drinks, dance, sing and share our friendship and love. I would ask if you would be my date?"

Nori blushed. "I don't think I would fit there."

Miki leaned closer to her. "Aww, Nori, don't be like that! There's often richer dates with us. People there would like you. We forget all rivalries. I always laugh with the other bandits, but kill them later. That's just not a place for fighting. Please come!" Miki begged, and Nori smiled.

"Okay, okay", she said. "I'll come."

Miki smiled her victorious smile. "Yay!"

**I think this was boring. The next chapter is the Underworld Ball. Epicness? Yes. Craziness? Yes. Miki-ness? YES! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm writing again, thanks to certain Shimmer-White-Mermaid, who made me an offer I couldn't resist... If I update soon, she does too and includes my OC. Don't thank me for this one, thank her xD**

**I actually said I would write the ball today, but I decided to write about their dressing up and the preparations for the ball at first. The next time, probably next week we get so party. It will probably be the longest chapter ever.**

**Today I have been quite tired, I had a perfomance with my drama group and after that I ate much pizza. I could fall asleep, but no I wont now!**

**Hey please check my profile, I have a poll there. Votes would be nice.**

**Btw, go to the forum side on FanFiction, to the Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch forums. There's much roleplays, I'm part of many of them. If you could be kind and join some of them, I would be really glad ^^ Sorry if my advertising is awful, but there are some that really need members.**

**Mermaid Melody RP. Admin: Kakkarott**

**Koigokoro: A New Mermaid Melody Roleplay. Admin: Yume Dust was the original but abandoned the RP, so TsukiXxNekoXxSchichi took the control of it.**

**Mermaid Melody Role Play. Admin: Aqua74**

**Those ones really need members, ehehe ^^' Feel free to be a mermaid, a villain or maybe something else in those...**

**BUT NOW! Enough chattering! Welcome yourselves to...**

**Chapter 15: Preparations**

Nori was nervous. She bit her bottom lip and almost her nails, but she didn't want to ruin them. She was standing in front of her tall mirror, trying to look decent but not too formal, like Miki had told her to.

'Hey Mimi, do you think this looks okay?' Nori asked.

'For the millionth time, it's just fine! I'm sure Miki likes it too. If I were her, I would', Mimi said and sighed.

'I know, I'm just nervous', Nori replied. She looked at her reflection again. She was wearing a purple sundress, a white jacket and white, simple shoes. She also wore a heart shaped necklace.

'Is this really ok?' she asked again.

'Yes, yes, yes, Nori! Totally ok, believe me!' Mimi exclaimed, trying to get Nori to understand.

'No, it's not.'

'Yes it is!'

***.***

"...and the finishing touch, and now, Miki, you look fabulous!" the stylist from the Underworld, Cherry, exclaimed. Miki turned around and looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a black, strapless dress, what reached her knees. It was tight from te top, but loosened at her waist and was totally flowing at her knees. Mikis white, fuzzy hair had been brushed, and Miki was amazed it actually looked like hair and not some kind of fur. Her hair had been tied up into a bun, decorated with some lilies. Miki wasn't used to wearing shoes, but she had black heels. Luckily they weren't too high, or else she could have tripped.

"Cherry, you surely do wonders", Miki complimented. The blonde young woman smiled at her.

"Hehe, no, I just dress up everyone who needs help with their outfits", Cherry laughed.

"Do you think Nori would like this?" Miki asked.

"I think everyone would like that", Cherry told.

Miki contacted SheShe again. 'Do you think this looks good?' she asked.

'Not enough red, but I guess it's fine', SheShe said.

'If the dress was red, what would you say?' Miki asked her.

'I would say it was fabulous', SheShe chuckled.

"Yep, Cherry, everyone will like this, thank you! I would hug you, but I can't", Miki said and laughed.

"I know, don't worry. Now go get your date before she gets furious!" Cherry exclaimed, and shooed Miki away playfully.

**o_O**

Nori waited in her room. She was discussing soap bubbles with Mimi, when she heard a tap on her window. Miki had thrown a pebble on the glass again. Nori hurried to the window. It was already dark outside, but she was used to climbing the ladder down, so she had no troubles.

"Hi sweetie", Miki greeted her silently. "You look really pretty tonight."

"Really?" Nori whispered.

"Totally", Miki said, and pecked Noris cheek. "We should go before your parents catch us. I'm sure they wouldn't like me." They didn't run, but sneaked quickly away.

The streets were dark, only some light poles lit the way for the couple. The last night had been cold, but at the moment it was actually really warm. The air felt better, and the more they moved nearer to the destination, the more comfortable they felt.

Finally they reached a drain cover in the ground. Miki pulled it up, and a ladder to the sewers was revealed.

"That's the one. You need to go first, I can't climb alone", she said. Nori nodded, and climbed down the ladder. She was surprised how clean it was down in the sewers. Nori helped Miki to climb down the ladder, and they closed the drain cover by pulling a rope attached to it.

"Finally we are here!" Miki exclaimed. "I'm jealous to you. You can climb ladders."

"You shouldn't be. Jealousy brings nothing good", Nori said, but suddenly covered her mouth.

"What is it?" Miki asked a bit worried.

"I didn't think about that..." Nori whispered.

"Tell Mimi to shut the fuck up this evening", Miki said and laughed. "Just kidding. Let her speak, her point of view is interesting... Unlike _someones_", Miki continued, earning a playful smack from SheShe.

"Well, who cares, shall we go?" Nori asked. She felt already a bit relaxed. Suddenly someone opened the cover again and just jumped down. She pulled the cover closed again. It was a black haired woman with only four thick fingers in each hand. Her legs were grown quite weird, and she walked like some kind of an animal, bent in an odd way. Miki smiled at her.

"Good evening, Cheshire Cat", she greeted.

"Well good evening to you too, Miki! And who's the pretty young lady?" the woman asked. Nori noticed her having cat eyes too.

"She's Nori, she's my date. Nori, this is Cheshire Cat. Not really an ally, but not an enemy. We are independent fighters. She has grown up with cats, that's why she's like that", Miki told.

"It's nice to meet you", Nori said silently.

"Nice to meet you too", Cheshire Cat said and shook Noris hand clumsily.

"We should all leave to the ball, I think there's already people", Miki said, and they started walking deeper to the sewers.'

**Sleepiness takes over me. This is a good place to stop this chapter.**

**The next time:**

**Party starts. What shall happen?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! I'm sorry for updating this late... I have reasons.**

**I updated The Thoughts Of The Cold One.**

**I wrote Snowfall.**

**Two birthday parties and sleepovers and much more to with friends.**

**I was stuck on roleplaying.**

**I drew a bit too much.**

**Played World of Warcraft.**

**Planning tiny bits to this chapter...**

**Didn't feel too motivated, anyways. I want for others to update too!**

**Btw, I have realized that I can't write "Nori and Miki", I always need to write "Miki and Nori." It sounds odd the other way.**

**But now I'm starting to write the Underworld Ball. The starting time is 18:00. How many hours is this going take from me?**

**Chapter 16: The Underworld Ball**

As Miki, Nori and Cheshire Cat arrived to the ballroom, two tough guys guarded the big doors.

"Welcome, Catty", the other one said to Cheshire Cat and let her go to the party, opening the door for the feline woman. Then his attention turned towards Miki.

"And welcome, Miki, as well. Who's the pretty girl?" the guard asked. Miki looked at Nori and chuckled.

"Oh. She's my date, Nori. I wanted to bring her along, because we wont see too much for a while", the albino girl explained.

"Ohh, so you finally have a date? And a girl? I didn't expect this from you, Snow White. Heheh, well, have fun", the other guard said and opened the door for the two girls, who quickly steped to the other side.

The sight amazed Nori. It was a big room full of different kinds of people. Some of them looked oh so fine, some of them like poverty was their best and only friend and some of them were like monsters. Of course richer dates could be seen among the street people. The thing what combined them all was that everyone was having fun. Laughter and chattering filled the room. Music echoed quietly from somewhere. The room was dark, but some bright lights there and there made it look much lighter.

"Impressive much?" Miki asked playfully.

"Yeah... I've seen nothing like this before. The proms my family takes me to are so dull when comparing to this", Nori muttered.

Suddenly a big guy approached them. He was tall, muscular and had a true player aura. He winked at Nori.

"Hi, pretty miss... If you want to have some real fun, come with me for tonight..." he slurred and leaned closer. "My name is Akihiko, but you may call me just Aki..."

When Akihiko flirted with Nori, Miki felt something odd inside of her. Yes, she felt jealousy, but something else too.

'Miki! Beat him up so bad that he never again does that to anyone! He may ruin the lives of too many girls just like that', SheShe suddenly screamed. Miki didn't ask questions, she just turned to Akihiko and grabbed his collar.

"Excuse me, 'Aki', but this girl here is mine", she said clearly and rather loudly.

"But-" Akihiko tried to say, but Miki didn't listen.

"Did you hear me?! She is mine! People like you are just the worst! And if I see you doing that to any other people, you will so get killed after this ball. It's too bad that I can't do it here..." At first Miki had yelled, but in the end her voice sounded a bit too syrupy.

Akihiko released himself from Mikis grasp and groaned at her.

"Whatever then! And people like me are still better than people like you! I'm into the right gender, at least. You filthy lesbians." With those words Akihiko walked off to the crowd.

"Religious freak, huh?" Miki muttered and let out a growl, showing off her grown fangs. She looked over at Nori, who had tears in her eyes.

"Miki... Are we really that bad? Is loving the same gender really the worst thing ever...?" she asked softly.

"No, dear, no... Those kinds of people are much worse. They think like that without a real reason", Miki replied and lifted Noris chin up, looking deeply into her purple eyes. "Listen. If our relationship lasts, we have to deal with homophobia in our everyday life. But now really, why do people even think like that, it's a mystery. If we ask them why is it actually so wrong, they say that it just is. They don't have a reason", she explained. Suddenly something in her mind snapped.

"But we have a reason why playboys just like that Akihiko are bad. They just come, charm for a moment, fill their desires and go. They might ruin the lives of some young girls. They actually have done that too many times. Comparing to them, homosexuality is angelic. Players just take, use and throw away. That hurts. Love doesn't hurt", Miki spoke. But it wasn't actually Miki. The tone was deeper. SheShe again. As she gave the control to Miki again, Nori remembered to grab her quickly, so that she wouldn't fall again.

"It's actually kind of creepy to realize that those two might take the control of us any moment they want", Miki gasped. "But SheShe told the right thing. Sometimes I wonder how she knows so much."

'I have experience.' SheShes voice was bitter.

'Heck yea', Miki thought back.

Suddenly a voice rang from the loudspeakers somewhere in the ceiling.

**"Attention, folks! Could you all gather around the big stage? Our perfomers are going to play songs."**

Everyone rushed to the stage, including Miki and Nori. After few minutes the voice rang again.

**"Welcome to the Underworld Ball! Like always, we will start with a fine song by our songstress! She has been singing the same song for ten years by now, and has truly grown up by now. Let's give a big applause to Miki, also known as Snow White!"**

"Stay here for a minute. Don't let anyone get you. Mimi, help her if someone tries to. I need to sing this one song and then I'll come back", Miki whispered before she walked up to the stage.

"Hey everyone!" she yelled to the microphone. People cheered and clapped at her.

"Doing fine?" The crowd yelled something like "yeah". "Well that's great, because then this party doesn't fail! Now the song you all have been waiting for!"

The band behind her started to play. Nori knew the song too, she could reconogize the guitar riff easily.

And Mikis magnificent voice filled the room as she sang.

**"Risin' up, back on the street**

**Did my time, took my chances**

**Went the distance now I'm back on my feet**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**So many times it happens too fast**

**You trade your passion for glory**

**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**

**You must fight just to keep them alive**

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**

**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Face to face, out in the heat**

**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry**

**They stack the odds, still we take to the street**

**For the kill with the skill to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**

**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Risin' up, straight to the top**

**Had the guts, got the glory**

**Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**

**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger..."**

When the song ended, the crowd had gone wild. They were practically screaming. The applause was so loud that the floor actually trembled a bit.

Nori didn't hear that, though. Mikis voice echoed in her ears.

'Beauty cannot be expressed with words', she thought.

'How true.'

'Isn't it a funny feeling, Mimi? You so want to say something about it, but you just can't...' Nori asked.

'Yes. I know the feeling. The truth is, whenever I look at SheShe, I get the feeling. I can't describe her beauty', the young demon replied.

'Too bad we can't see you two.'

Mimi laughed. 'Trust me, you two look exactly like us, just different colors, no demonic parts and these slight differences. For example, Mikis arm and your bad eyesight what leads to glasses.'

'Then I could call SheShe beautiful. If she looks like Miki, then she must be', Nori decided.

She didn't have any more to chitchat with Mimi, when Miki approached her again.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"Beauty cannot be expressed in words, Miki", was Noris reply. Miki caressed her hair.

"That's so sweet..." Then her fingertips hit something on Noris head. They were like two little spikes...

"Oh my, Nori... Did you know that you have horns?" Miki asked.

"Horns?" Nori gasped.

"Yeah. Little spikes on your head."

Nori rushed her hands on her head and could feel two little spikes.

"Oh my GOD!" she shouted. Luckily the chatter in the room was so loud that it didn't cause a scene.

'I'm sorry! I can't keep my powers in control!' Mimi screamed. 'In their full lenght they will be clearly visible, I need to control myself!'

"Miki dear, I feel kind of sick now... Mimi told me they are going to be clearly visible..." Nori muttered.

"Should I just take you home? You don't need to be here, if you don't want to", Miki offered.

"I have loved it here, but that piece of information just... shocked me. Maybe I should go to... calm down..." Miki took her hand.

"I can take you home. It's not a big deal."

"Okay... My parents will be worried if I they find out I'm gone anyways..." Nori sighed.

**OoOoOoOo**

A moment later when Miki had escorted Nori to her house, they found her mother standing outside, on the front door.

"Nori Ikeda. Where on earth were you at this time? And who is she?!"

'This wont be good', Miki and Nori both thought, along with SheShe and Mimi.

**Haha, I hope you enjoyed the party scene! I had one important thing to teach there, did you catch it? This is actually a fanfiction series, R&R being only the first part. And every part teaches something important. The meaning of R&R was in this chapter, also on the few following ones...**

**A cliffhanger here, isn't it? I realized I hadn't introduced Noris family anyways. The next chapter will have drama and tears!**

**Oh, and the time I finished typing was 20:35. Started at 18:00, if you remember!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I KNOW YOU GUYS BEGGED FOR THIS. I KNOW IT.**

**And I begged it from myself too. This chapter is a really important one. It sums up mostly everything what I want to say. Sigh.**

**I have a little speech for you before I start writing.**

**I'm surrounded in a homophobic world. I know some really kind, accepting people. I'm one of those. Don't ask about my sexuality, though. I guess I'm not completely straight, but I'm not sure about myself. But I'm truly an accepting person. Yet still people around me are mostly not.**

**I hope you all read Noris words in this chapter carefully. Think about them. Especially homophobic people who are probably not reading this story anyways. I know we all are on Noris side in this chapter.**

**So...**

**Chapter 17: Angel in my room**

"I can explain", Nori managed to say, but her father stepped out of the open door.

"SILENCE! You will come here this instant and we will talk!" he yelled. And Nori could not resist. Sighing she walked to the door. She looked back and saw Mikis red eyes glimmering in the dark night. They looked afraid and hurt. Nori smiled sadly, waved her hand weakly and turned back to the door, walking inside. The door closed, leaving only Miki and Noris mother outside.

"What's your business with my daughter?" was the only question.

"I'm the one who makes her smile during all the burden she is facing", Miki replied. "I'm the one who wipes her tears and worries away. I'm the one who protects her when she's afraid. I'm the one who takes her out when the world feels like collapsing on her."

The older woman raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't tell me much. What exactly is she to you?"

Miki snorted. "She is the one who lights the fire in my darkness. No, she is the fire, actually. She's the one who gives me hope to go on with this miserable life of mine. She's the one I hold onto during the sad, tearful nights. She's the one going to a better place with me when people like you makes the world collapse on us."

"What was that supposed to mean, you... you filthy rat?" Noris mother asked fury in her violet eyes.

"I am filthy, but I'm not a rat. I prefer to be called a dog. Dogs are stronger and bigger. If you want to call me something, call me Miki", the one-armed girl replied without her expression twitching at all.

"M-Miki?!" the violet eyes were now painted with surprise. "Miki Tsukino?"

Miki shrugged. "It depends. What is she to you?"

"A girl from our neighborhood... Who got lost ten years ago... Her parents were brutally murdered and she herself was assaulted horribly. I knew her pretty well. Well, mostly everyone did. That white hair, red eyes and porcelain-white skin could never be ignored. She was a true little princess..."

"I guess that's me then. But who are you? Aside from being Noris mother, of course."

"My name is Sora Ikeda. My maiden name was Fujikawa. Remember me?" Sora asked.

"I don't know... Those times are just blur to me... I can't even remember my family good enough..." Miki held her forehead, trying to think.

"Hey, wait. That was not our subject! May I ask again? What's your business with Nori?" Sora demanded to know.

Miki raised her eyes to face Sora properly. "Do I really need to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Don't be shocked. I'm her lover."

Sora frowned angrily. "Have you tainted her like that?!"

"N-no, we just-"

"YOU TOTALLY HAVE RUINED MY DAUGHTER!"

Mikis expression turned icy.

"I told you earlier. People like you make our world collapse. I was right. But you can never stop love."

Sora didn't even realise, but the next second Miki was gone. Only a glimpse of white locks could be seen in the dark. Sighing, she went inside.

Nori and her father, Isamu, were sitting on the dining table with irritated looks. Sora approached her daughter and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I just spoke with your girlfriend", she said simply.

"And?"

"I'm going to take you away from her."

Those words snapped something in Noris mind. Her eyes turned teary, but she didn't cry. She just looked at her feet for a minute or two, then said quietly but angrily:

"Why?"

Isamu joined the talk. He rose up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table.

"You ask why?! Those kinds of things are just WRONG!" he yelled.

"What is so wrong in love?!" Nori screamed back, standing up too.

"There is nothing wrong in love! But a sin like that is just downright evil!" Sora screamed too.

"Sin like what?!" Nori asked.

"Homosexuality."

Nori calmed down a bit. "What is so wrong in that?"

"It just is! People who are the same gender are not allowed to love each other!" Isamu shouted.

"Would you say 'I can't love you, because you are black'?" Nori asked.

"Of course not!" was the reply.

"What about 'I can't love you, because your hair is red'?"

"Of course not, that's just stupid."

"Maybe 'I can't love you, because your nose is big'?"

"No."

"Well then, what about 'I can't love you, because our eyes are the same color'?"

"No."

"What about 'I can't love you, because you have as much fingers as I have'?"

"That's the stupidest thing I have heard. But what do all of those things do with homosexuality?" Isamu asked.

Nori smiled dryly. "Can't you see it? 'I can't love you, because we have the same thing in our pants'. Basically. As stupid sentence as those other ones."

Sora already looked calmer, but Isamu looked just angrier than before.

"I'm never giving up on Miki!" Nori stated.

**(AN: The irony... I was listening to Dear Mr President by P!nk and then just when I wrote that line, P!nk sang "What kind of father would hate his own daughter if she were gay?" XDD)**

"That makes me give up on you. My daughter was always a good girl. Now I have lost her. I don't have a daughter anymore. Nori, go to your room! I don't want to see you here anymore! I will make sure you disappear from my life!" Isamu shouted.

"Father!" Nori yelled in shock.

"I'm not your father! I'm not related to a lesbian!"

"For fifteen years you loved me. You raised me. You could cope with everything I did, even the worst mistakes. Now some words take that all away. I hope you are proud! I hope you are happy! I can't even describe how much I despise you!"

Nori was silenced by a strong slap on her cheek.

"You bitch will just shut up and go to your room!"

Nori didn't say a thing. She just spat at Isamus feet and quietly walked upstairs. Her cheek ached like no tomorrow, but she didn't care. She just left to her room and closed the door. She could hear some odd noise outside, and as she tried to open the door, she realized she couldn't.

'He must have locked this somehow!' she though bitterly. Suddenly screams could be heard.

Nori figured out Sora screaming like mad something of how Isamu had the guts to act like a true jerk and how she swore to break up with him. Nori didn't care. She hated her family at that point.

She noticed her window was opened, and the feeling of running away hit her. But where would she go? Nowhere.

'Mimi, what should I do?' she asked hopelessly.

'What does your heart say?'

'It wants to be with Miki. It wants to escape this life and fade away with her.'

'I can maybe contact SheShe.'

'Can you try?'

'Not yet. You need to listen more.'

So Nori tried to. And she heard a whisper.

'Don't be afraid', a gentle voice said. It wasn't Mimi. It was kinder sounding. 'I protect you. And your feelings towards Miki are being reflected from me to her. She knows you love her. She will go to get you soon enough...' the voice faded away. But Nori heard a melody. And it caused her to sing quietly.

**"There's an angel living in my room**

**She has her home over my head**

**She makes me calm**

**And she whispers to me**

**Everything that I say to you**

**There's another person living in my body**

**She has the most beautiful soul**

**She is love and hope**

**And she tells you**

**How much I love you**

**There's a spirit lives by my foot**

**Who blows warmth over my skin**

**It tickles and as you saw, I smiled**

**But when she breathes on me**

**It's only so that you will come**

**And warm yourself on me**

**Here I am, with all the other things**

**That make a person whole**

**And I hope**

**I hope you can do it**

**And the angel in the room,**

**That it's her that you see..."**

**I will stop like this. Noris song is "Ängeln i rummet" or "Angel in my room" by Eva Dahlgren. Those lyrics are the original Swedish ones translatedi nto English I think, but I prefer the real English lyrics. Go to listen to them ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm writing! Haha yeah, I know you wanted this. Let's see how this turns out.**

**Btw, really soon it's the anniversary of this fic!**

**Chapter 18: Sweet escape**

Miki could hear music. Music and cheers could be heard from the sewers, and Miki knew she should be there. She was an important person in the street world, and people would be worried. But she couldn't go down there, she didn't feel like it.

Miki was worried. She couldn't help it, she knew Nori was in danger.

'I hope she's not a fool and chooses her whole life instead of someone like me. She has a real life, so if she risks it... I can't even think about that. She has a family, a home, a reputation and a future. Well, my family lies in a grave, my home is a dusty old basement what I don't legally own, I can't even write my own name or read a simple sentence and I'm most likely going to die young in these extreme conditions. She shouldn't choose me over her life.' Miki hated those thoughts, but they still came to her.

'Do you love her?' a gentle voice asked. It wasn't SheShe. It was someone in her heart.

'Who are you?' Miki asked in surprise.

'That's not important. Do you love Nori?' the voice repeated.

'I... I... I wish I could call it love, but... We are so young, how can we know true love?' Miki was almost in tears.

'Heh, foolish girl... Love doesn't look at age. So I'll ask again. Do you love Nori?' the voice sounded carefree and loving. So different from the ones Miki was used to hearing.

'If I said I loved her, what would you say?' Miki shot back with a challencing tone in her voice.

'I would tell you to go and get her. She needs you. Trust me, at this moment she would be better off on these dark streets with you than with her family. Oh, but what am I saying, she doesn't have one. She lost her family. They _disowned _her...'

The last words struck Miki like a bullet to her heart.

'What?! No... It can't be... IT CAN'T BE!' Mikis mind screamed.

'Help your girl in need, Miki. Don't abandon her when she needs your help...' the voice faded away and Miki couldn't feel the speakers precence anymore.

"Why are you you here?" someone suddenly asked from behind her. Miki turned around and saw the wide grin it's owner was nicknamed for.

"I would ask the same thing from you, Ches."

Cheshire Cat laughed in a carefree way. "I came to check on you, you know I can smell you anywhere. Oh, not really. I was thinking about heading home. I think I need to do some washing up before I go to sleep anyways, so I can't be too tired."

Miki smirked. "I know how you wash up. Like a kitty." Miki licked her hand to demonstrate. "And you probably miss your family- I mean the strange pack of cats..."

"Are you trying to tease me? You shouldn't be saying such things, when the only color on your skin is the scars you get from not fighting well", Cheshire Cat threw. "And living with cats isn't weird when comparing to the fact, that you just can't go to fetch your girl from the predators some call 'family'."

"Ok, how exactly did you know?" Miki was surprised at the cat-like woman again.

"It's a kitty thing. A halfdemon wouldn't understand. Now go!" she shook her a bit paw-like hand playfully, like she was shooing a little kid. Miki sprinted away while wondering why Cheshire Cat knew so many untold things.

Miki stopped when she saw rows of large houses and searched for the one Nori lived in. When she saw the right house, it didn't leave her focus for one second. She snuck to the house and heard arguing from inside. Sora was screaming rather loudly.

"And you even locked Nori into her room!" Those words hit Mikis ears, and she rushed under Noris window. She picked up a pebble and threw on the window, what she noticed was open. Nori appeared to the window, and Miki saw dried tear stains on her cheeks. Her left cheek was redder and looked like it had been slapped. Miki motioned for her to come down to her.

Nori climbed the ladder down like usually, and suddenly rushed to embrace Miki. Tears ran on her cheeks. Miki stroked Noris hair gently, and noted again how it was black underneath the brown locks.

"It will be alright, Nori... We will make it, I swear..." Miki whispered, but couldn't help but notice her voice vawering.

Suddenly they heard a noise from Noris room.

"She's not here! Isamu, the window is open. She ran away!" Sora shouted.

"Oh dear God", Miki whispered. "We need to run..." She and Nori took the first steps, when Sora and Isamu rushed outside.

"You two, stop right there!" Isamu shouted at them. Miki just calmly walked to them, scared Nori behind her back.

"What's your business with us?" Miki asked.

"Nori isn't going anywhere! She stays here forever!" Isamu replied. Then a surprising thing happened.

Nori snorted in an arrogant way. She suddenly looked so full of pride. She gave off a low chuckle.

"Oh, I though I wasn't your daughter anymore? That means you have no power over me..." she said. Miki looked at her surprise reflected on her face. She then realised what Nori was thinking about.

"That's right, she's just a girl to you. And you can't keep an unknown person locked up, right?" Miki asked in the same way as Nori did.

"I suppose I can't, but don't come crying then! You don't belong here", Isamu whispered under his breath and went back in. Sora almost went in with him, but before that she winked at Miki.

"Miki Tsukino, come to see me sometime soon. I want to have a longer talk with you about your family..." she said before she went inside the house. "I wish luck to the both of you", she whispered as she closed the door.

"Oh Miki, just where can we go?" Nori asked. Her wild behavior was gone, she was now crying again. Before Miki could say anything, Black Beauty Sisters replied in unison.

'To the mermaids. To the Pearl Piari.'

**I need to stop writing now, but a cliffhanger. Nori is now perfectly on her own, only Miki on her side. And we will soon see some epic BBS stuff, the story of what happened to Miki and of course yuri.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry. I haven't written this in ages... I have been WAY too busy! And actually I haven't written The Thoughts of The Cold One in almost 5 months. I should be writing it, but this series is my main project. Yep, series. I don't know if I've told you all, but this fic is actually the first part of a long fanfic series named Frills and Tatters. I hope you all follow it in future too.**

**Now to the chapter! ^^**

**Chapter 19: Memories?**

It had been surprising for the three mermaid princesses when two travelers had appeared on their doorstep almost at midnight. Nori had been crying but hopeful, while Miki had looked serious and a bit worried at the same time.

After some explanations they had taken Nori in. Miki knew she had some business in the Underworld in the early morning, but she had promised to return the next day.

"I can't believe the mess you are in", Hanon sighed. "We can only pray right now..."

"Let's not think about that right now", Lucia said as she tossed Nori her spare pajamas. "You can go change into these. You must be tired." Nori nodded gratefully as she went to change.

"Well, we should right now just make her feel comfortable", Rina said. "Oh, and Mimi too. If she gets too stressed, her progress in finding her path might..."

"We know, we know", Lucia and Hanon gulped. Rina bit her nails in worry.

"I'm more worried about SheShe, though... She is one stubborn woman. I'm sure she will insist staying in the dark, but a negative force that strong could kill both her and Miki. They are both strong, but is it enough...?" the green mermaid wondered.

Nori stepped into the room. It scared the three to think how much she looked like Mimi. The hair shape was the same, except that Mimi had the tips curled. Their faces were exactly the same. They were the same height and probably weight too. Noris glasses were identical to the ones Mimi wore as a human. And now Nori was wearing the same pair of pajamas that Mimi had wore once. The only real differences were the colors.

"I'm so tired", she said with a yawn. "Can I just go to sleep?"

The three mermaids rushed to escort her to her room.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next morning Miki was off from her morning duties in the Underworld. She thought about going to fetch Nori, but remember she had some other business. So instead of heading to the beach she went to the richest part of the city.

It was easy for her to find the Ikeda house. She then saw Sora sitting on the doorstep.

"Morning", Miki greeted. Sora looked at her lazily. Miki saw dark circles around her eyes. It was easy to tell she had not slept.

"Oh, Miki. Morning... You really came here", Sora replied. "Where's Nori?"

"Safe. I'm afraid I can't tell where, but she is in a good care. You want her back, don't you?" Miki asked as she sat next to Sora.

"Yes... I thought it over. She made me realise how horrible person I really am. If she ever forgives me, I would love to be with my only daughter again..." A tear slid on Soras cheek. "I wish the best for you two. You have my support."

"That's great... But what about Isamu?" Miki asked worry in her voice.

Sora sighed. "He has gone crazy. He wants to start over with me and forget our old lives. Still, we fight and argue all the time. He says he loves me, then he hits me. I think I want to divorce..."

"You should. You should do what your heart tells you."

'She should hit him back', SheShe commented cruelly.

'Be quiet, wont you.'

'No.'

Miki got smacked really hard, but tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Miki, do you remember anything about your family?" Sora suddenly asked.

Miki shook her head. "Only that I was loved. And that my parents were murdered. And that I didn't want another family, so I ran away from the orphanage."

"I see... Do you know why they got murdered?" Sora asked.

"No. I was so little. No one told me back then."

"Well... Your parents were scientists. Very famous ones indeed... I don't know much about this, but they apparently had invented something never seen before. Some criminal people wanted that thing for their own purposes, but your family didn't cooperate. I guess you can guess the rest..." Sora looked down.

Miki stared at the distance. She didn't know how she should feel. She had no real memories of her family, the tough years had washed those off. But still she felt sad about it.

'Hey Miki, you know what's the actual reason for that?' SheShe suddenly asked.

'Hm?'

'You see, I was in your age... I was a fool, truly. My family died, except for Mimi, she was too little to understand. They died in shame. They were too ashamed of me. Well, the Fate knew that and your own fate turned out to be like like that because of my own foolishness...' SheShe confessed. She added something quietly in the end. 'I'm so sorry...'

"Miki?" Sora snapped the street girl out of her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Should you go to Nori? I think she needs you."

"Well... Yeah. Thanks for everything", Miki said before she ran off.

**Too tired... TT^TT**

**There are some parts you should really note. As the series progresses, they will be important.**


End file.
